Hallucinations
In the TRTF Saga, there are a few instances of hallucinations meant to hinder your progress throughout your nights. Ghoul BB= Ghoul Balloon Boy (also known as Ghoul BB or just simply Balloon Boy) is an animatronic/hallucination who only has a minor appearance in The Return to Freddy's Classic. Appearance Ghoul BB appears to be identical to its original counterpart from Five Nights at Freddy's 2, only severely withered/damaged. It’s missing its right eye, its endoskeleton is exposed through both its right leg and its left arm. Its balloon is completely missing while the sign was missing its top part. BB's head is tilted to its right and missing the propeller on its beanie hat. It also appears to be rusty at parts, with the rust resembling blood. Behavior Ghoul BB is a minor hallucination that will occasionally appear inside of The Player's Office, laughing. If it does appear in The Office, the player must then quickly equip the Freddy Mask to defend themselves from it. Once the player does that it will then leave The Office. However, if the player does not equip the Freddy Head in time, BB will actually remain in the Player's Office and will cause all of the animatronics to completely ignore the Freddy Mask, making BB a huge nuisance if ignored. Trivia *The texture file of BB was taken from one of Fazboggle's photoshopped images on Deviantart that can be found here. *Oddly, even though Five Nights at Freddy's 4 wasn't released back then, the laugh is oddly similar to the laugh of Nightmare Balloon Boy, a character from the said game, most likely since their laughs were slowed down. *During the developmment of TRTF5, Ghoul BB was commonly nicknamed "Shrimp Boy" by the developers, including Tyler himself. *According to Grammar Wizard, Ghoul BB was one of the many, many representations of Tyler's "Inner Demons." - Gallery= The Return to Freddy's Classic BB_in_Office.png|Ghoul BB in The Office. 681.png|Ghoul BB in the Party Room. The Return to Freddy's 2 Unused BB sprite.gif|An unused minigame sprite of BB from the demo. - Audio= The Return to Freddy's Classic The sound makes when Ghoul BB enters The Office. }} |-|Shadow Dug= Shadow Dug is a hallucination meant to represent Dug that appears as a minor antagonist in The Return to Freddy's Classic. Appearance Shadow Dug’s sprite is actually an edited version of RWQFSFASXC (also known as Shadow Bonnie or RXQ) from Five Nights at Freddy's 2, only now with floppy ears. Behavior Shadow Dug is strangely only active during Night 6, before Golden Freddy attacks. If it does ever appear in your Security Office, you must then very quickly put on the Freddy Mask, or else it will cause the game to crash, making the player have to restart the night. Trivia * Since Shadow Dug wasn't mentioned anywhere in The Return to Freddy's: The Dreadful Truth, Shadow Dug could be considered no longer canon. * Before its name was revealed, players called it "Shadow Sparky", because of the Sparky the Dog hoax from the original Five Nights at Freddy's, which was a photoshopped image of the Backstage in Five Nights at Freddy's that the original creator of FNaF (Scott Cawthon) admit it was fake. - Gallery= The Return to Freddy's Classic 80.png|Shadow Dug in TRTF Classic }} |-|Purple Freddy= Purple Freddy (known by most fans as Shadow Freddy) is a easter egg in The Return to Freddy's 4, only as an hallucination. Appearance Purple Freddy is a dark purple/black-ish version of Golden Freddy, with glowing white eyes and teeth. The only difference between him and Golden Freddy is that Purple Freddy is standing up instead of sitting down like Golden Freddy. Behavior On very rare occasions, it will randomly appear inside of The Office standing in front of the player, staring at them. Shortly after it appears, the game will crash, forcing the player to restart the entire night from 12AM. Strangely, no matter what the player does, they can't defend themselves against Shadow Freddy, so they will have no choice but to let the game crash. Trivia * In FNaF, Purple Freddy's name was confirmed as "Shadow Freddy" by the FNaF World trailer, but the TRTF 4 model pack confirmed Purple Freddy's name. ** This is one of the main accepted changes, in addition to Bonnie's gender change and writting Springtrap out of the lore. }} |-|FUHDWXUH= FUHDWXUH (also known as CREATURE) is a mysterious ghostly character that assumes the forms of several characters, with plans to appear in The Return to Freddy's 5 before its cancellation. Appearances FUHDWXUH can assume the appearances of four different shadowy figures: In its first form, FUHDWXUH assumes the form of a purple-colored version Torture Device, distinguished by its long tentacle-like hairs. In its second form, FUHDWXUH assumes the form of a purple-colored version The Unknown/The Beast, distinguished by its long neck and top hat. In its third form, FUHDWXUH assumes the form of what could be Torture Saber, or it could possibly be a bear Torture Suit, such as Torture Freddy or Torture Fredbear. In its fourth and final form, FUHDWXUH assumes the form of a rabbit-like Torture Suit, possibly being Torture Buster, Torture Bonnie or Torture Spring Bonnie. Trivia *It is believed this name is a play on Shadow Bonnie or RWQFSFASXC. *The name is actually the word CREATURE with the letters shifted 3 times to the left. *The animation that plays when clipping through walls could be inturpited as a Springlock Failure. **Given the fact that the figure seen in the animation looks like a rabbit this fact may be intentional and a reference to Spring Bonnie, one of two Springlock animationics at Fredbear's Family Diner, and also the one used by Vincent, plus also the one that killed him. - Gallery= The Return to Freddy's 5 Captura de pantalla (541).png|FUHDWXUH in the first screen of a dark environment forest with BFP staring at it, during the first ☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠ minigame. Captura de pantalla (542).png|FUHDWXUH walking past BFP, while the child stares in horror at it. Captura de pantalla (543).png|FUHDWXUH in the second screen of a dark environment forest, while another BFP stares at it. Captura de pantalla (544).png|FUHDWXUH walking past the other BFP, while the child stares in horror at it. Captura de pantalla (545).png|FUHDWXUH in the last screen of a dark environment forest, while yet another BFP keeps staring at it. Captura de pantalla (546).png|FUHDWXUH walking past the last BFP, while the child stares in horror at it. Captura de pantalla (548).png|FUHDWXUH opening a secret wall that is hidden on the second screen. Captura de pantalla (549).png|FUHDWXUH inside a gray room with a background spiral. as seen in the second ☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠ minigame. Captura de pantalla (550).png|FUHDWXUH clipping on the ground. Captura de pantalla (551).png|FUHDWXUH inside of what appears to be a factory floor, as seen in the third ☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠ minigame. Webp.net-gifmaker (52).gif|FUHDWXUH's animation while clipping walls. - }} Category:Hallucinations Category:TRTF5 Category:TRTF Volume 1 Category:TRTF Volume 2 Category:TRTF: C Category:TRTF4 (The Return To Freddy's 4) Category:Unreleased Content Category:Minigames Category:Non-canon characters Category:Animatronics Category:Characters Category:Shadows Category:TRTF Classic Category:TRTF4